Mourning
by King Harrison
Summary: Fear and terror is spreading through the Wizarding World as Voldemort becomes stronger. But they know that Harry Potter will save them all...except that Harry Potter is dead, and Voldemort's plans are just beginning. Who will save the Wizarding World?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Frerés Jaques, the Mourning Bells are Ringing

The Bells Tolled…

Everywhere in the world, every church bell was tolling.

The Bells Tolled…

Leaving many confused and suspicious as to why they were ringing-especially the occupants of those churches.

The Bells Tolled…

And those few who knew why the bells tolled either mourned or cheered, for their greatest ally, or their greatest foe, was dead.

The Bells Tolled…

And nearly every witch and wizard in the world gathered outside their nearest church to mourn his passing.

The Bells Tolled…

The greatest gathering was in a place that is _not _a church, but rather a castle. This gathering was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the dead boy had once resided.

The Bells Tolled…

And at the front of the mourning crowd at Hogwarts stood out a group of people that were a crowd in themselves…and they all had red hair.

The Bells Tolled…

And in front of them kneeled a girl, appearing too sad to even cry, and her hair was brown. The only thing between her and the school was a casket.

The Bells Tolled…

And the girl stood up and laid a hand on the forehead of the body inside, and then turned and left, with the crowd parting for her.

The Bells Tolled…

And two men, on the other side of one of the windows of the great castle, watched in silence, mourning, not the boy's passing, but the mourning of the people on the lawn.

The Bells Tolled…

And the younger of the two, a teenager with black hair and emerald eyes, broke the silence. "I can't stand to see her like this, Albus…It's horrible. I wish I could just tell her…"

The Bells Tolled…

And the elder, an old man well into his second century with silver hair and blue eyes turned to look at the other. "I know, and I understand. I wish it could be different…but no one else can know that the body in that casket is a fake."

The Bells Tolled…

And the younger did not reply. He simply looked out the window again, watching the girl's sad progress to the gates of the school.

The Bells Tolled…

And far away, all the way near a town called Little Hangleton in England (the castle was in Northern Scotland), a man listened to the nearest bell with sadistic glee. "Well done, Severus. Killing him redeems you for not retrieving the prophecy from Dumbledore…" 

The Bells Tolled…

And all over, witches and wizards mourned the passing of their hero. The Boy-Who-Lived…and then died.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Overkill

_Meaningless._ That was the word-there was no other word for it, really. Her life had become meaningless, because he was no longer there. She would have laughed inwardly She couldn't even say his name!

That was the train of thought passing through Hermione's head as she sat, glumly stirring her porridge at the breakfast table. She hadn't eaten a bite, and her parents knew it.

"Would you like some bacon, Hermione, dear?" Hermione's mother asked.

Hermione said nothing, shaking her head slowly.

Emma Granger sighed. "Hermione, this has gone far enough."

Hermione looked up, puzzlement only barely overcoming the haunted and sad look on her face. "What do you mean? I'm just not hungry."

Dan Granger, Hermione's father, barked out a laugh. It was obviously forced. "Hermione, you've been 'not hungry' at half of your meals for the last year! I've corresponded with that Madame Pomphrey at your school, and she's just as concerned as we are!"

Emma looked over. "You've lost nearly fifteen pounds, Hermione! And you weren't exactly heavy before Harry died."

Hermione winced. That name! She couldn't stand to hear it…

Emma pretended not to notice Hermione's pained expression. "And that's not the only problem! You used to read every book you could get your hands on!"

Hermione's face didn't match the indignation that she attempted to express in her voice.

"I still read all the time! I still get top marks, you know I do-"

Dan interjected. "Barely. You barely get 100 percent in your classes. You used to get at least one hundred ten! It may not be the normal idea of bad, but for you it is. And there are only two types of books you read nowadays. School books, and the ones that Harry bought for you." His tone was nearly accusatory.

Hermione decided to make her parents cut to the chase. She knew that they were leading up to something. "What is this all about, anyway? You've known this for a long time. This is the first time you've brought it all up at once." They had mentioned everything offhandedly at least a hundred times before.

Emma sighed. "You're right, as usual, Hermione. Now, a young man is moving in next door. He's eighteen, I believe, since he lives alone. We want you to give him a tour of the neighborhood."

Hermione snorted. "More like, get all buddy-buddy with him to get over my depression. I know as much psychology as you do."

Dan and Emma smiled sheepishly. "Right in one. But that doesn't mean you don't have to give him that tour. He's moving in right now, so scoot!"

Hermione set her spoon down quietly. "Fine. It won't work." She left the table. If she hadn't been so sad, she would have stormed out of the house.

After Hermione left, Emma pulled a piece of wood out of her pocket and flicked it negligently at Hermione's bowl. It floated over to the sink and began to wash itself. Dan flicked a similar piece of wood at his own bowl, and it imitated the action of Hermione's.

Neither of Hermione's parents seemed to realize that they were Muggles.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Déja Vu

Hermione glared back at her house as she walked towards the house next door. A moving van was parked out front, and a boy was supervising the movement of items from the van into the house.

"Those boxes can go in the master bedroom," the boy directed a sour-faced worker. "Put the rest of them, though, in the other bedrooms. After that, you can leave."

Hermione drew a deep breath, and then walked over and tapped the boy on the soldier.

He spun around, startled. When he saw Hermione, he laughed. "My, you startled me. You must be Hermione Granger, my neighbor. Your parents mentioned that you would be giving me a tour of the neighborhood."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "What's your name?"

"Well, my Grandfather calls me Harry-"

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, startled. "I-is there any other name you go by?"

"Actually, you can call me Evan, if you like. Evan Harrison. Unless you would prefer to call me Harry?"

Hermione shook. "No…I don't think I could call anyone Harry right now."

Evan frowned for a moment. "Ah. Your parents mentioned that you had lost a good friend of yours…I believe his name was Harry something?"

Hermione didn't answer, or show any sign that she had heard. After a moment, Evan held out his hand. Hermione backed away from it. "I don't want to be your friend! I'm going to show you around, but only because my parents are making me! And you will not talk about my friend! I don't see how it is any of your business!"

Evan laughed, and Hermione shuddered. The laugh was eerily familiar. "Touché, Ms. Granger. Just be happy that you've still got a family and other friends. The only person I've got now is my old grandfather, and frankly, he's such a doddering old fool that he doesn't really count."

Hermione didn't know how to take his words. They gave her some perspective, though. "I-I'm sorry."

Evan waved it off. "Don't worry. I've mostly gotten over it. Although…I was rather hoping to become friends with you."

Hermione forced herself to smile (and for some reason it seemed almost…easy) the first smile she had worn in a very long time. Since the last time she had seen Harry alive. "We'll see about that. Come on, if you're done, I'd like to get this tour over with as soon as physically possible."

Evan laughed and flashed her a grin. Hermione was almost stunned with a great feeling of Déja Vu. What was going on? She felt herself warming up to this boy, and she'd only just met him! Even before the death, she had never made friends that quickly.

As the two of them walked out of the neighborhood, Evan began to ask Hermione questions. "So, Hermione, what was this friend of yours like?" Hermione's face turned stony. "You don't have to answer that," Evan said hastily.

"No…I think I will. He was…hard to describe. Imagine most of the good traits a person can have-bravery, intelligence, valor-and then throw in a whole lot of mischief. If you don't cause some sort of nuclear reaction, you get a pretty great person. You know, even through all that he had to go through-and trust me, he had to go through a lot-he never lost his innate kindness. I'd call it innocence, but he'd seen to much for it to be that.

"In fact, when I think of him, sometimes a poem comes to mind. It's called 'Nothing Gold Can Stay.' Do you know it?"

Evan stared forward, not looking at Hermione, as he replied. "Yes. It's one of my favorites."

Hermione smiled sadly. "It fits perfectly with him. He was gold, and now he's gone."

The two of them walked on, silently, not noticing the tears pouring from each other's eyes.

The next couple of weeks were the best Hermione had had in a year. She was eating normally again, and she devoured Evan's large collection of books. But something was troubling her.

Every day, as they sat in Evan's makeshift study, Hermione would occasionally stop reading and look at Evan. His long, red-blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and his aquamarine eyes, shining beneath half-moon spectacles, were both favorites for her.

But time after time, she would catch herself, blush, and get back to reading. She felt like she was betraying Harry, by falling in love with someone else. Not that she actually admitted it to herself.

All too soon, it was August 31st. She was to go to Diagon Alley that day and pick up supplies for school. She would meet the Weasleys there, and then leave on the Hogwarts express after spending the night in the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione went over to Evan's house early in the morning before her parents drove her to London.

Their parting was short. "I guess I'll see you next summer," Hermione said hesitantly after Evan opened the door.

"Yeah," he replied. "Have fun at school. I'll be at school too-teaching, that is."

"Teaching? Aren't you a little young for that?"

Evan smiled. "Not for the subject that I'm teaching."

"Oh, Evan!" Hermione cried out. She flung her arms around him. I don't know if I'll be able to manage the whole year without you around…"

"You're stronger than you think, Hermione. Just believe. I know that you'll make it through the year."

"But what if something happens to you?! You could get in an accident or something!" Hermione was becoming irrational, and she knew it, and it didn't help at all.

Evan smiled again. "Well, then I'll just have to begin on my next great adventure, now won't I?"

Hermione looked at Evan sharply, then turned around and walked to her parents' car. Her mind was buzzing. She was missing something…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Recognition

It was strange. She was very sad about the fact that she wouldn't see Evan for at least another year, yet…she was still happier than she had been before she met him. And then it hit her. Excluding the times when she caught herself gazing at Evan, Hermione had not thought about Harry or his death at all. She was finally over it…she hoped.

Knowing that, Hermione reflected on the situation with Evan. She would send her parents post to give him, and would explain to him to give them any post he wanted sent to her. That way, he wouldn't be surprised by owl post. She would also probably see him at Christmas and Easter. That way, everything would work out.

As she walked from her parent's car to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione smiled, and felt her spirits rise to the point they had been at with Evan around. The same point in happiness as when Harry was around. She only had one worry on her mind, now. Voldemort.

"Yes, Hermione. I'll be back in a moment with it," the man, Davian Flourish, said as he turned and walked to the back of the shop, Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione had already found all of the books for school. She had also picked up the auto-shrinking _Encyclopedia Infinitisma_, something that she was surprised she had not found before. It would do for extra reading throughout the year. That and the newest edition of _Hogwarts, a History_.

Flourish returned, handed Hermione the book, and then accepted her money-a total charge of 23 Galleons, after her in-the-store-nearly-as-much-as-the-owners discount (she was the only member of that group, now that McGonagall was dead) was taken off the price.

Finished with her shopping at last (She had needed new robes and supplies. Apparently, being a seventh year at Hogwarts was hard.), Hermione headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron. The Weasleys should have arrived and finished by then as well.

She knew she had been correct the moment she entered the pub. It was filled with red hair. No one noticed Hermione as she came in, so Hermione sneaked up behind them. Ron was being berated by his mother. It was apparently over his hair, which he had allowed to grow out, much like his brother Bill's.

"You really should get it cut, Ronald! You look absolutely uncivilized!"

Ron laughed. "Bill has his hair like this, and the women love him. Look at who his girlfriend is!"

(A/N I am keeping some things from the sixth book in this one. For instance, Fleur is going out with Bill, though not yet engaged. As you will see next, her nickname has also been retained).

Ginny faked a cough and muttered, "Phlegm!"

Hermione knew that Mrs. Weasley knew perfectly well what Ginny had said but didn't berate her for it. It was well known that Mrs. Weasley felt the same way about Fleur.

"Besides," continued Ron. "I like it this way."

This was her opportunity. Hermione reached out and yanked on Ron's ponytail, pulling his head back to the point of painfulness. "You're right, Ron. It makes it so much easier to pull." She let go, expecting Ron to explode.

But he didn't. He just looked at her for a moment and then spoke hesitantly. "Hermione?"

"That's my name."

Ron goggled. "I almost didn't recognize you! I suppose you're finally over-" Ron stopped, probably not wanting to say the name, just in case she really wasn't over it.

Hermione nodded. "I won't be moping around anymore, trust me. It tired me out almost as much as it did everyone else."

Ron laughed. "I seriously doubt it. Hey, let's celebrate Hermione's newfound cheerfulness! Wanna go to Fortescue's?" (A/N That would be one thing I didn't keep the same as in HBP)

Hermione shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Mrs. Weasley called after them as they left, "Be careful! This place may be protected by three-hundred Aurors, but that doesn't make it safe!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "She always goes on like that, especially with the recent attacks."

Hermione looked at Ron, puzzled. "Attacks?"

"Yeah," he replied. "They're not in the paper. Dad's told the press not to publish stories like that. They've been at places with large crowds and a lot of protection. Oddly enough, every one nearly succeeded, except that a wizard in a red cloak and hood always stops them. No one knows who he is…" Ron looked uncomfortable. "Let's talk about something else. That's just too somber for me."

Ginny agreed and Hermione nodded, but she knew that she would have to have a talk with Mr. Weasley at some point.

"So, we'll pretty much have the same classes-I just wont be in your Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and History of Magic classes, while you won't be in my Divination."

"Pretty much," Hermione agreed. "We still have Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defense, and Care of Magical Creatures together."

"Good. You can help me with my homework, then."

Hermione's eyes glinted. "No, Ron, I will not be party to your cheating for yet another y-" Hermione stopped. She thought she had heard a scream. "Did you hear that, Ron?"

"Yeah, it sounded like a woman screaming."

Hermione, Ginny and Ron leapt up from the table outside Florean Fortescue's parlor and ran down Diagon Alley. Near the entrance to the pub were about three hundred Aurors, several members of the Order of the Phoenix, and at least five hundred Death Eaters.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione exchanged quick glances, and then jumped into the battle that was ensuing. There was no way they could win, but they at least had to try.fx


End file.
